Red Space Merits
All Purpose Merits: Battle Wound Aid: (*) Medicine 1 Very accustomed to patching up your own bullet holes, cleaning stab wounds, etc. This merit gives a bonus to dealing with combat related wounds. merit gives a +1 bonus to stopping blood loss and patching wounds. Holographic Eye: (**) After spending long hours spent staring at a holographic screen, you have learned to see things others might not. Your eyes are trained to detect minute movement in a holo-screen that wouldn't normally be detected by the average person on the detailed 3-dimensional screens. merit gives a +2 to perception when noticing irregularities or distinct movement on a holo-screen. This merit can be used to detect the visual side effects of cloaked ships, drifting/unpowered vessels, as well as dangerous drifting objects. This can also to be used to counter penalties up to -2. Merchant's Tongue: (*-*****) Manipulation2/Persuasion2 Through long years of bartering for goods, trading & selling alike, you have accumulated a verbal knowhow when trading/bartering/selling. Merit offers a +1 for every dot on your Manipulation+Persuasion rolls to haggle price, quantity, etc. Merchant's Eye: (*-*****) '''Investigation 2 Through long years of inspecting and purchasing goods and making sure to get the literal "bang" for your buck, you have become to be able to detect a shoddy piece of equipment when you see it. merit offers a +1 for every dot on your Wits+Investigation roll to inspect equipment before buying it. '''Red Sector Denizen: (*) Born in Red Space/Streetwise2 You grew up in Red Space, or the Red Sector as the RSEF people call it. You were either a farmer, trader, salvager, or something along those lines. Wherever or however you grew up, you grew up smart and mature of the world around you. You hold no illusions like those RSEF pansies and you know how the world really works when there isn't authority to enforce the laws. Merit grants a +1 bonus to social rolls with other Red Space natives. R.S.E.F Citizenship: (*) Born in RSEF Space/Politics 1 Having R-SEF citizenship can open a lot of doors and hold a few people in their tracks. R-SEF takes care of it's own, any R-SEF citizen with an I.D. Bracelet is automatically granted sanctuary at all R-SEF government funded outposts, even those within the Red Sector. Merit grants security and sanctuary in most if not all R-SEF government locations, and might even grant bonuses to dealing with R-SEF citizens traveling in Red Space. Space Tool Proficiency: (*-**) Specialty in EVA Equipment Without a specialty in handling tools meant for EVA work, an astronaut is unfamiliar, almost dangerously so, in the use of EVA equipment. Even with a specialty, it only removes the penalty, with this merit, an astronaut can avoid up to -2 in penalties when using tools in the cold black. Such penalties can be...harsh environmental factors, stress, and such things as wounds, dehydration, malnutrition, and The Black Sweat. merit allows the user to ignore up to -2 in penalties while suffering from outside factors when using dangerous tools in space. Space Composure: (***) Composure 3 Otherwise known as "The Black Sweat", most space suiters can't handle the sheer encompassing power of staring into the blackness of space and the psychological trauma it can induce while EVA. The sheer vulnerability of being in a thin suit with what feels like the entire universe pressing onto your shoulders is beyond describing in the psychological stress and trauma it induces. this merit, every 5 minutes spent EVA in space accumulates a -1 penalty to a max of -5. Trained Salvager: (**) Dex3/Survival2/Crafts3 Many years spent on salvage vessels, eating protein cakes for every meal, tending to your gear like it's your life...which, ironically, it is, will induce an almost innate ability to handle stress and be able to salvage abandoned ships and other floating mech of all types with skill. this reduces all penalties to salvaging while under severe stress, lack of food or water, and external factors by up to 2. Thus, if a person is suffering from dehydration[-1, is under a lot of stress to complete the job-1, and there is the very real danger of a solar flare-2, this reduces the total -4 to -2.] 'Turret Gunner: (**) ' After learning over time, through training, or from a combination of both, you have become competent and capable in a turret seat. a -3 for lack of familiarization with the HUD and Hologram-display, as well as the controls, this merit shows competency and proficency in using most turret systems and negates the penalty.